Marvel DC Verse Arc 1 - November 1961 - Super Man against Magneto
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: What if Marvel and DC was one universe?


November 1961 – Super Man versus Magneto

Chapter 1 - Mutants

The tv reporter says:

The scientists confirmed: there is a new race of humans: the homo superior, beings with amplified DNA that can do marvelous things as fly, leaping buildings and be invulnerable! The problem is that as always, human beings use power to do wrong things and most of this homo superior, people that are being called mutants, are doing crimes!

The tv then shows

Vanisher

A mutant that can make things disappear, making the money of a bank disappearing! After the act, he looks to the camera and says:

Your money is not yours, aymore, humans! They are of the mutants, now! Hahaha

The message couldn't be more clear and threatening. The tv show then shows the

Scarlet Witch

She waves and the sea divides itself. She walks and passes to the other side while the police stays petrified. She gets in the other side, waves again and, like Moses in the Egypt, the sea closes itself again. She says:

There is no nature anymore! The mutants control it!

The Mind Master

Was as bad as the others. He made a illusion on the mind of policemen persecuting him and the car beats in a wall. The police men, dead.

You can't control your senses anymore, humans!

So, the feeling is of impotence, gentlemen! Says the reporter when a persecution happens between a car of the police and three burglars. Suddenly, a man in a cape flying appears.

Oh, no! Another mutant?

But he wasn't. He comes right in the front of the car and the car beats on him, but instead of the man be killed, the car is damaged!

The burglary is stopped. The man flies away, letting everybody confused. An hour later, a man that had the wife killed by a mutant jumps from a building and is caught by the same man in the cape. Everybody screams in adulation. Who was that man? He wasn't like the other mutants. He helps.

Finally, a terrorist menaces to detonate a bomb. The man in the cape appears and looks to the building. It looks like he was looking to the building with an x-ray vision. He finds the bomb, enters in the building like a hurricane, gets the bomb, release her in the sea and gets back getting the terrorist. The people stay crazy. That was a friend.

Chapter two – Join me

But in the other day, another mutant attacks, he controls the metal of the world and gets two cars with his power.

Super Man! I want to talk to you! If you don't appear, I will kill everybody on this bridge!

And the bridge levitates. The people scream like crazy. Some jump the hundreds meters of distance to the sea. The man in the red uniform begins to release the cars in the people. The people gets insane. They were like insects to him. Suddenly, the man in the red uniform sees the men in the red cape, but is already too late. He takes a powerful blow and goes very far with the blow. The bridge falls, not controlled anymore by the man. Super Man goes and gets the bridge. The man in the uniform stops his descent to the sea and sees the effort of Super Man to put the bridge back. He screams to Super Man:

Do you care for them?

What do you think, you lunatic?

Magneto didn't like the answer. He attacks while Super Man was putting the bridge back. A powerful magnetic blast makes the Man of Steel scream like a baby, but he holds the bridge. Magneto begins to control the metal of the bridge, breaking her. Super Man looks at him and attacks with a n optic beam. Is the time of Magneto scream. He wasn't waiting for that. Super Man puts the bridge on the spot and screams:

Run! I stop him!

No, you don't – screams Magneto attacking with another magnetic ray, making him scream – You are not a mutant!

Doesn't matter what I am! Only matters what I do!

True! Then, die!

And Magneto attacks. Super Man screams. Everybody screams. The police men shoots Magneto, but the bullets are of metal, not one of them can get him. Super Man begins to bleed from his noise. Magneto is prepared to kill when he receives another optic blast. This time, from Cyclops of the X-men.

Release him! Says the man with the yellow spandex!

Magneto looks at him and says!

You are a mutant!

Yes! But not a murderer! Release him!

I am removing a menace to us! He is powerful and can kill us!

You are killing him!

I attack before!

"You didn't change!" Says a voice in Magneto's head and he recognizes her:

Charles! You are controlling this mutants!

"No! I am commanding them, but not controlling them!"

This Super Man can kill us!

"It is you that are killing him, Magnus, and my X-men are prepared to stop you!

'

X-men? That is ridiculous! I will kill you all!

But when Magneto said that, he received a telekinetic blow that sent him away again. While he was away, his body began to freeze. He was then caught by a man with wings that threw him at a man with big foots. This man gave a powerful kick on him and the coordinated attack ends with a powerful optic beam of Cyclops. Magneto felt every blow and stops. Charles speak to him again:

"They are prepared to you!"

Magneto looks at the five mutants and stay silent. Finally, he speaks:

Very well, Charles! You raise a little army! I will raise mine!

He flew and disappeared. The x-men goes to Super Man, but the public stops them:

Get out of here, filthy mutants!

We saved his life – said Ice Man!

Of one of you! You are all the same!

Super Man looked at Cyclops as somebody that says:

Forget it! They won't understand!

Cyclops gave the command and the x-men went into the Black Bird, the jet of the group.

Super Man flew away too. That confront was televisioned and elevated the fear for mutants and the adulation for Super Man. The hero already had action figures. One of the kids that bought the figures was Peter Parker. He suffered another bullying because of that:

Go play with your dolls, bookworm! We are going to catch some girls – said Flash Thompson, the bullier!

All laughed and Peter makes a bad face!

If at least I was a mutant or like Super Man! But, wait! I can! My mixer can mix DNA's! I will make an experiment and be a super hero!

Chapter Three – Spider-Man

Super Man was a scape from Peter now. He idealizes him, wants to be like him, and of course, Flash was cruel on that aspect. One day, Peter said to himself that was enough:

I'm going to be like Super Man!

He put his mind to work and analyze him and after some observation, he discovered:

He is powered by cosmic radiation!

He was. Peter bought some gizmos and quickly discovered that the radiation was absorbed by Super Man and made of him super. He wasn't a mutant like the hated X-men. He then bought another gizmos and said:

I'm going to make a mix! A mix with my DNA and the DNA of a spider! A spider have strength, agility, stick to walls, make webs! It will be great!

He made every thing, but at the time, he hesitated. And if it went wrong and he became more spider than man? But in that day, all his three bullies combined to make Peter make his decision. He saw Flash and Liz combining a date and he went to Liz:

You can't have a date with Flash! He is my opposite!

That's why I'm going out with him, idiot!

Peter stood devastated. Flash looked at him joking. He even didn't like Liz. Looks like he was doing just to hurt Peter. It worked and in that day, Peter blew his face again in a test tube and his professor said:

You will not come here again until you clear your head, Peter!

Peter stood furious. Science and Super Man were his scape. He got in home. Uncle Ben tried to talk to him, but Peter closed the door in his face. He waited for the night, when the cosmic rays were more strong. He caught a spider and at the right time, activated the gizmo. His uncles were scared. What Peter was doing that was so noise? Peter only stopped when he felt the change…

He woke up in the next morning felling great. Went to the wall and could climb her. He gave a mortal jump of joy, waking his uncles. He noticed holes in his wrists. Pressured a little and webs came out. Then, he climbed the wall, went out of the house and got a stone in the floor with his web. He threw it like it was nothing. The stone went in orbit: the experiment was successful. He was a Spider- Man now and he wants revenge of his three bullies.

Chapter 04 – You are more than what happens to you

The first one on the list of Peter was

Flash Thompson

He was telling to his friends how great it was the date with Liz when Peter arose and said:

It's not polite to talk like this about a lady!

Huuuhhhhh – Exclaimed the friends waiting for a fight!

Flash looked at him and said:

You finally crossed the line, bookworm!

He punched Peter, but thanks to the spider sense, Peter avoided the blow. Flash couldn't believe in the reflexes of Peter and attacked again and was avoided again. He got angry and attacked, but Peter held his wrist and said:

Never again!

And punched him, making him go far. All the people watched and couldn't believe. The case became famous.

Liz Allen

Heard how Peter defended her and went to talk to him. He snobbed her and said:

You know what, Liz? It's you that are not my type!

Revenged, Peter was tranquil. Could focus and made a great experiment in the lab. Professor Warren congratulated him:

I knew you would reach your potential!

That was it now. For now on, Peter would have anything he wanted. He had the brains, the strength, why not? Uncle Ben noticed what was going on and said:

Peter, with great power, comes great responsibility! I don't know what happened to you…

No, you don't!

But you are more than what happens to you! You are a good person with a good heart and with good intentions!

Good intentions doesn't win a fight!

True! But win a fight is not everything!

Peter looked at him. Felt guilty. Uncle Ben got out of the room. Peter looked to an announcement: 3000 dollars for winning a fight! He could get that money. Why not? He then thought in Uncle Ben and said:

He won't know! I will wear a mask, like the X-men! I will be a true Spider-Man!

After years of frustration, Peter wanted to live a little and had no idea the consequences that this bad living would have on him…

Chapter 5 – The Flash and the Ant Man

And if Peter Parker with a bunch of scraps made a gizmo that absorbed cosmic radiation and transformed him in a Spider-Man, the scientist Barry Allen, studied Super Man too and made the same conclusion: the radiation was absorbed by the body of Super Man. For years now, he researched the Speed Force. And the way to absorb it, was with the cosmic radiation. He sited in an special chair and prepared. It was a storm. He needed a thunder to energyze the chair. He pulled the lever in the right time and felt the thunder. The cosmic radiation combined with the thunder would give to him acess to the speed force. After the ray, he stood calm. Then, got up and moved. At a great speed. He smiled. Began to run the room in a great speed. The experiment was a success.

He decided not to go out. He wants a uniform like the X-men. He wanted a secret identity. Doesn't want that everybody knows that he had that power. Thought a little and said:

That is it! A thunder! A uniform with a thunder on it!

He thought better and said:

No! Not a thunder! A flash!

He made the uniform and in the next night, went out. He saw a shooting in a bank. He acted. Punched every burglar and made them fall. The police men didn't believe in what was happening: a blur was defeating the criminals. He then, appeared: people watched him and he said:

I am the fastest man alive, the Flash!

The impact was incredible! People liked him! He wasn't like the X-men! He wore a mask, but was charismatic! All the nights, he made every possible good deed: got cats in the trees, trespassed old ladies in the traffic, rescued ladies in despair and of course, combated the crime. Central City had a defender now. Barry couldn't be happier. He was a forensic scientist and saw a lot of bad situations every day. That was different. He was free. The Flash was a success…

But, like him and Peter Parker, other people devised the cosmic radiation and another scientist, Hank Pym, created a helmet that could absorb the radiation and communicate with insects, specially ants. The radiation energized the helmet. He began to use it. Controlled the ants in his room and made them make his breakfast, prepare his clothes, everything for him. Hank began to think in how become a super hero like the Flash and Super Man with a power like that…

And if scientists with few resources made that, imagine one with a lot of resources…

Reed Richards told his story to his friends:

I can control the cosmic radiation and have super powers!

You can't control it – argued it Ben Grimm!

The Flash did it! I can!

Yes, but this gizmo of yours is not stabilized!

I can do it!

Ben looked at him and said:

You will need four people to operate the machine!

Who?

Who else? Your crazy fiancée, her brother and me!

Okay!

Chapter Six – The Fantastic Four

So, each one controlled a part of the gizmo of Richards and he pulled the lever. All of them felt the energy. Johnny stay hot, Susan, cold, Reed liquid and Ben, more solid. The panic erupts when Johnny went into flames.

Johnny, oh my God! He is burning, Reed! Stop this!

He is not screaming, Sue! Look! It's part of his great mutation! As is yours! Look at you!

Susan couldn't:

I don't see myself!

Exactly! You are invisible! And look at me! And Reed extended his arm in a long, long way! All of us are changing!

Then, a scream: Ben. His skin was getting denser.

Oh, my God, stop it, Reed! Ben is turning himself into a monster, into a thing!

It will stabilize!

You don't know that! Do it – Screamed the now invisible woman!

Reed wanted that so much, but after seeing his friend scream, he turned the lever. He looked at Johnny and said:

Focus, Johnny, control the flame!

Johnny focus and the flame was extinguished. Turned to Susan and said:

The same to you, Sue!

Susan focused and was visible again. Then, he turned to Ben and said:

Same to you, Ben!

Ben focused, but the change didn't happen. The others came closer and Ben got Reed on the neck:

You had any idea what happened to my penis? It turns into stone, like the rest of my body! How can I be a man now?

And he threw Reed on the wall!

Ben, stop! Reed didn't knew!

He knew damn well!

And Ben got him and began to push the now extremely volatile skin of Reed:

Let's test your power, pal!

Ben, you are hurting him – screamed Susan

I will kill him!

Then, flames burned Reed and Ben. Johnny generated them and said:

Enough, Ben!

He looked at Johnny and Susan and said:

You have any idea of what happened to me?

We do!

Ben looked at them and said:

Now, what?

We will understand our mutation, Ben – said Reed! I am sure that you can get back to your human form! We just have to understand how!

Reed Richards was a very famous scientist and he went to the tv to warn about experiments like that. He didn't told yet about the people about his failed experiment, but alerted them. That helped to prevent people. A millionaire was about to make experiments like that, but after seeing the warning of the famous Reed Richards, he avoided it. But he was determined to react to the new population of super beings, to act, not react. He had learned to act since his parents were killed. His name was Bruce Wayne.

Chapter 7 – Batman

He wants to fight crime. Had money, skill and determination. He began to prowl the city in a black suit. He stopped a traffic of products, but the criminal didn't feared him. He stopped a rape, but the rapper wanted to rape him, he stopped a kidnapping, but was almost killed. He had to devise a way to make the villains fear him. He then watched the uniform of the X-men and said:

I want exactly the opposite!

The X-men wore yellow spandex in a very friendly way! Bruce wanted to be feared. He drew a uniform all black and the progress was felt. The criminals didn't see him. Then, he knew he had to have an attitude either. To generate sympathy for the mutants, the X-men were friendly to everybody, even with everybody hating them, he had to be the opposite in that aspect too. So, he became rough, breaking some bones, legs and ribbons as soon as he attacked. Quickly, he became to be know as the Bone Breaker, but even this wasn't enough. The X-men fought for an integration between humans and mutants. Bruce let clear that would have no peace with the criminals. He had the stroke of genius when he was alone in his mansion thinking about it and a bat almost got him. He said:

They are the X-men! I will be the Batman!

And everything worked like Bruce had foresaw. With his new uniform resembling a bat, Batman drove the criminals out of the street, making them fear to go out, letting clear that was a war and that society was not going to lose it. And Bruce began to be more and more efficient in his crime fight…

Nevertheless, he didn't expect that another hero would appear resembling a bird: Hawkman began to be feared too. He combated the crime either.

Doctor Strange saw all this and felt assured. Most of the people was using their powers for good, with the exception of Peter Parker, that was using it as a selfish person. Doctor Strange was a magician that knew that the world was in a new phase now and he saw everything with his Eye of Agamotto and was with this amulet that he saw Super Man having a nightmare. He was about to investigate when the window was broken: Hank Man was in front of him saying:

You are going to die, magician!

Chapter 8 – HankMan X Doctor Strange

The winged hero Hank Man attacked with his magic mace and Doctor Strange cried:

That is what magical people suffer when they met my mace!

Strange looked at him and felt himself: he was with a hemorrhage. Hawk Man was furious, determined to kill and gave another blow. Strange screamed. Blood flew from his mouth! He reailized that his life was at stake and gesticulated, controlling the Cytorak stripes. For brief moments, he thought, he got Hawk Man, but the mace flashed and the stripes were put aside. But one of the stripes attacked the right eye of Hawk Man. He felt the pain, but didn't let that stay in his way. He was a thanagarian, member of an alien warrior race and now, he wanted to kill. He advanced to kill when Strange said something. He didn't listen and said:

You will beg for your life?

No! For your eye! The Cytorak stipes destroys everything they touch directly. Your eye will be blind in a minute if you don't let me heal you!

Why would you do that?

Because I'm good!

Nobody that deal with magic is good!

Your mace is magical! You are not good?

Hank Man stay quiet. Strange approached. He almost couldn't stay on foot, but he got close and said the magic words. The eye of Hawk Man was healed. The warrior was saved and confused. Strange turns to himself and made a spell to heal himself. Hawk Man just observed. After finished, Strange look at him and said:

Who sent you?

A man with a green uniform!

Strange froze. Nightmare. A creature that controls nightmares. He then remembered that before the attack of the winged hero he saw Super Man having a nightmare. Nightmare was controlling him. What if Super Man turns to crime? That was what Nightmare wanted.


End file.
